The Four Doctors and the Time War
by SeanMAB
Summary: Just after the loss of Amelia Pond and Rory Williams, the Doctor is transported to a dark part of his past, and is joined by 3 of his previous incarnations.
1. Chapter 1

**Four Doctors And The Time War**

The Doctor had just been to New York – the day that he lost Amelia Pond and Rory Williams. He had a hint of sadness about him as he walked into the TARDIS all alone, knowing that once again he was going to be travelling alone. The huge time machine, bigger on the inside, just seemed even bigger as if it was to go on forever. The Doctor stood in front of the console, sobbing quietly and moving on to his next destination. He knew he would never be able to go back to the two companions that made his incarnation exactly who he was. Just as he started to ascend into the Time Vortex for his next adventure, the cloister bell rang. Suddenly the TARDIS began to make strange high pitched noises as if it were struggling to cope with where it was heading to before suddenly the only sound that could be heard was one huge CRASH.

The Doctor, not seeming to care about the crash due to the loss of his two best friends, looked at the TARDIS screen before realising exactly where and when the TARDIS had landed. Gallifrey. During the Last Great Time War. The look on the alien's face went from sadness to a horrified stare as he looked out to the red sky of his home planet. He was happy to finally be back to where he belonged – despite running away from it in the first place all those hundreds of years ago, finally his home world had returned and the time lord had the option to go back to where he longed to be. But when he realised where he was, he had the sudden realisation that everything he had previously done was yet to happen in Gallifrey's Time Stream, yet he couldn't circumvent the first law of time and stop himself from doing it? Could he?

The Doctor panicked and tried to remove himself and his beloved ship back to Earth, to continue his journey in safety but just as he tried to press all controls in the TARDIS, the power was trained. Suddenly there was a loud knock on the door, because it swung open with a loud bang. The Doctor looked to the doorway, and all he could see were two of Gallifrey's suns, in the hazy red sky, creating the sillohuete of a tall figure – one that he recognised. As he carefully approached this familiar figure he realised just who it was. A tall man, with shorter hair than the Doctor's, in a blue pinstripe suit. It was the tenth incarnation.

"You must be me! A later version of me, I mean. Four of us have been called over by Rassilon. It's the final days of the time war – and they need all of us!" The eleventh Doctor stood there, looking stunned – there were FOUR of him?! He only ever recalled one of his incarnations being there, and the tenth wasn't one of them. This was all unexpected, and horrifying.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The Eleventh Doctor just stared at the tenth, shocked and horrified.

"But when I was you, I never went to Gallifrey…. Gallifrey burnt with the Time Lords.." stuttered the Eleventh. He was visibly shocked that his tenth incarnation was in their former home world despite having no memories of it!

"My eighth, I mean, our eighth was here… YOU weren't" continued Eleven.

"Weeellll, it's all quite simple really. Time is a big ball of wibbly wobbly timey wimey and is constantly in flux. You know that! Well, the time lords apparently came to Earth once, but were sent back to hell." The eleventh Doctor knew exactly what ten was refer to, as this was the day Ten regenerated – but he couldn't tell him that so therefore stayed silent as Ten continued.

"So this time, they decided to bring US back here. The eighth was here before he escaped, and therefore he is here in his own timeline. But you, nine and I have all been dragged back. The Time Lords know they are going to die, and they want to bring us with them."

With that, the TARDIS scattered into atoms, leaving only the Doctors remaining. There they stood on a war torn gallifrey, with Daleks flying everywhere, and exterminating all time lords without any form on discrimination whether the Gallifreyans were attacking the Daleks or not.

With explosions happening left, right and centre, the Doctors ran straight for an abandoned quarry in the north of the city to ensure that they didn't suffer the same fate as the beloved ship. While hiding out behind rocks, the Eleventh asked the Tenth where he was in his current timeline, but just before he could finish, he heard the two words he least expected to hear on the distant, manic, explosive scenery of Gallifrey.

"Hello Sweetie"  
"RIVER!" Exclaimed the Eleventh, "What are you doing here?!"  
"Well, you stormed off after my parents died, before I even had chance to the leave the TARDIS. Hang on a minute… TWO Doctor's. Ooh it's like I'm dreaming."

Both Doctor's had far too many questions to ask, but at that moment they both realised one important, but almost impossible and definitely illegal thing – there was a human on the Time Lord Home World. Yes, she had the DNA, but she was a human first and foremost. They needed to get her out of there before the High Council caught them, and the two Doctors were in even more trouble – but with no TARDIS and the ninth Doctor displaced out of his timeline, what were they to do?


End file.
